With All My Heart
by Coffee Lover
Summary: It's been a whole year since her adventure in the Cat Kingdom, and Haru is living a normal life. At least, it was normal until she saved another cat. [BaronxHaru]
1. Chapter 1

_**Edited on January 2, 2007**_

**Disclaimer: **Studio Ghibli owns the rights to The Cat Returns, not me. (Duh)

* * *

**With All My Heart**

_Chapter One_

Life for Haru seemed to become increasingly more normal after her encounter with the cats. She returned to her normal life, to her normal school, full of her normal friends. Each day she would go through the same normal routine: get up, rush to school, go home, sleep, and repeat. Every thing returned to the way things were before her adventure. Normal as normal could be.

But though Haru was being suffocated with normalcy, she couldn't help but dream of a better life. She would dream of adventures, of old friends, and of true love. A dream she had once lived not too long ago. She had been kidnapped by an evil king, and rescued by her prince charming. Those memories of fun and adventure were all Haru had to live on now.

Today would mark the one year anniversary of that faithful day when she rescued the Cat Prince. Before that she had always thought of cats as cute. little creatures. She nearly suffered a brain aneurysm when the cat she had saved that day thanked her. In plain English. Who would have thunk it? Her original thoughts were that she had hallucinated the whole ordeal, but later that night when she saw the parade of cats walking –yes, walking– down the street, she began to realize that cats were very strange indeed.

Today was going to be like each and every other day. Haru was rushing to get her clothes on and her school supplies together, late as always. Once her possessions were secure she rushed past her mother and to the front door. She was just about the door when her mother's voice caught her attention.

"Haru!" Her mother called out to her. "I thought you were passed the 'late for school' stage?"

"Well, when in doubt, stick with what you know!" Haru called back, flinging the front door open and getting ready to run.

"Oh, Haru. Don't leave just yet!" Her mother shouted, once again stopping Haru in mid flee.

"Mom, I'm going to be late!"

Her mother just held out a piece of toast to her and Haru grabbed it, shoving it in her mouth and running out the door again. "Thanks mom!" she yelled through a mouth full of toast as she left. Her mother was a true saint for putting up with all of her crap.

A quick glance at her watch told her that she had less than five minutes before the tardy bell rang, and she was a good ten minutes away from school. She signed inwardly, pulling together all of the energy she could muster up and pushing her body into turbo drive. She ran as fast as she could down the side walks, weaving her way around all of the people on the busy streets, yelling a few 'sorry's when she ran into someone. At times she was amazed at just how fast she truly was.

Haru mentally scolded herself. _I really need to start getting ready earlier! _To add to her problems, the darkened sky's above let out a terrible rumble of thunder, and then the bottom dropped out. Quite literally.

The weather man said it would be sunny all day! Haru squeaked and ran faster, holding her bag over her head in an attempt to shield herself from the pounding rain. The deep puddles that were now forming on the side walk splashed her legs as she ran, drenching her shoes and socks. Haru could now see the top of her school, and pushed herself to run faster when she heard the first bell ring.

_Oh great, _she thought, _there goes the bell. Sensei is going to kill me if I'm late again!_

While she came closer to the school, Haru couldn't help but notice a small cat running through the rain. Haru stopped in her tracks when she noticed the cat start to run across the busy highway. If Haru had been thinking clearly, she would have ignored the cat and continued on her merry way. While saving a cat from death is always a good thing to do, she found herself very wary around them and wondered if she should even bother. She didn't want a repeat performance of least year.

Luckily for the cat, she wasn't thinking clearly at all. She screamed and dropped all of her things, quickly running to the aid of the cat that now stood paralyzed in front of the on coming cars, like a dear caught in headlights. She didn't even look before she ran into the streets and yanked the cat up, running back to the sidewalk and tumbling into the alleyway with the small tabby cat in her hands.

"Watch where your going!" Yelled the red faced fat man in the car that had almost ran them both over.

Haru pulled herself up into a sitting position and panted. The tardy bell at her school sounded off and Haru groaned. "Great, Now I'm going to be late for sure." she mumbled to herself.

The tabby cat blinked and stared up on her. Standing up on his hind legs, the cat walked over to Haru and held out his paw to her, "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem," Haru sighed as she stood up, brushing herself off.

The cat stood startled for a moment, shocked by the lack of response Haru had given him. "You are familiar with the ways of the cats?" he questioned.

"You have no idea," Haru replied. She looked around herself, trying to find all of her books. They were scattered every which way, so Haru busied herself with the task of collecting the books, ignoring the tabby cat all together.

The cat looked on in awe at Haru, simply overjoyed to know that she was familiar with the true nature of cats. He briefly wondered if this was the girl he had heard stories about. That would be less of a hassle. He continued to watch Haru gather up her books, and contemplated the ways he could repay her for her generosity. "I am forever in dept to you, Miss.." he drawled out, scolding himself for not getting her name sooner.

"Haru," she supplied.

"Ah, Miss Haru. So the stories are true. Well, I simply must repay you for your kindness and generosity towards me."

Haru twitched as he mentioned repayment. "_NO!_ Don't. Please, just don't." She flailed her hands around and backed away slowly.

The small tabby cat's ears fell. "But you saved my life! I must do something for you."

"You cat's an your repayments," she sighed. "Look, I don't want anything." Haru tried to convince him, shaking her hands in front of her more rapidly, as if that would be enough to convince the cat otherwise.

"Surely there is something you want...something that your heart desires?" The cat pressed on.

Haru's face flushed red at the thought of her hearts desire, but it wasn't enough to convince her. "Nothing. My heart doesn't desire a thing. Now, excuse me, I'm late for school." she said as she picked up her bag and ran away once more. "Oh, and next time look both ways before you cross the street!" she yelled over her shoulder.

The cat watched as Haru disappeared from his line of sight and sighed. "Surely she wanted something. Hmm. Ah! I know just the thing..." and with that, the tabby cat hopped to it's feet and trotted off.

- - -

- - -

Haru rung her hair, squeezing out as much water as she could before tip toeing down the hallway. She pressed her ear up against her class room door and heard her teacher lecturing. Quietly, she opened the door and tip toed in and walked quietly to her seat.

"You're late again, Ms. Yoshioka," The teacher said without turning around.

_How does he do that?_ Haru asked herself. "Well, you see, I was saving a cat, that is..a cat was in the street, and a car was going to..."

"Sit down, Ms. Yoshioka, and take out last nights homework."

Haru bowed her head in embarrassment and trudged over to her seat. "Yes, sir."

When she got to her seat, Hiromi gave her a strange look. "You saved another cat?"

Haru sighed and began to take out her homework. "Yea. Almost got ran over."

Hiromi giggled. "Cats need to learn how to look both ways."

"Yea, that's what I told him."

"Told who...?"

"The cat..um, never mind. Just forget I said anything." Haru explained.

Hiromi nodded, ignoring the fact that her friend was weird and was talking to animals.

School went on normally for Haru, luckily she didn't have anymore problems to deal with. The sun was peaking through the clouds as she made her way home, making her feel energized. Every few steps she would jump in the puddles that had formed on the sidewalk, sending the water flying and sometimes splashing the people walking beside her. She smiled and said sorry, but she continued to jump int he puddles until she had made her way home.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Silence.

"Mom?"

Haru walked into the house and looked around for her mother. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw a yellow sticky note plastered on the fridge.

_Haru,_

_I'll be home late tonight, don't wait up. I put some left overs on the oven, just heat it up when you are ready._

_Love, Mom_

Haru sighed and grabbed the left overs, looking at it in disgust. She pulled back the cover and sniffed the contents, cringing at the sour smell. On second thought, she'd rather have a sandwich. She dropped the 'left overs', if you would call it that, into the trash bin and made herself a small sandwich.

She had a quiet dinner all to herself, enjoying the piece and quiet. It was during moments like this that she liked to get her thoughts together and let her mind wander. This was the time that she could day dream, and forget about her normal world as her mind visited new, facinating places.

As her thoughts ran wild, she couldn't help but focus on one thought in particular. It had been a whole year since the Cat Kingdom incident and she had not once even been to visit Baron.

_Baron... _she thought. Though she hadn't been to visit him, she surely had thought of him. How could she not? She had a little crush on him a year ago, but as time moved on, that crush turned into something more. Love...maybe? She wasn't sure. She had never met a person quite like him before. _He's not a person, he's a doll, _she told herself. _He's a very polite and handsome doll... _Haru shook her head to clear her thoughts. It didn't matter. She was to afraid to see him, and he was probably to busy to see her anyway. He's probably out helping new people, not giving her a second thought.

She put her dishes in the sink and turned off all the lights. It was getting late, nearly 9:30. She yawned softy and made her way to her bedroom. Setting her alarm clock and turning it up to extra loud so that she would wake up on time in the morning, she hopped in the bed and snuggled under the covers, ready for a good nights sleep.

A small tabby cat sat outside Haru's window seal and watched as she fell into the world of dreams. "I know exactly how I can repay her," the cat said.

* * *

A/N: I'm just going to go ahead and say that there are not enough Baron/Haru fanfics out there. I've read every single fanfic in this category and I am in desperate need for more. Then I realized that I couldn't be the only one to feel this way, so I might as well contribute. Hopefully others will as well, and before you know it, this will be bustling with new fan fiction.

Well, anyways, I hope you like my story. Review are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Studio Ghibli owns the rights to The Cat Returns, not me. (Duh)

* * *

_As her thoughts ran wild, she couldn't help but focus on one thought in particular. It had been a whole year since the Cat Kingdom incident and she had not once even been to visit Baron._

_Baron... she thought. Though she hadn't been to visit him, she surely had thought of him. How could she not? She had a little crush on him a year ago, but as time moved on, that crush turned into something more. Love...maybe? She wasn't sure. She had never met a person quite like him before. He's not a person, he's a doll, she told herself. He's a very polite and handsome doll... Haru shook her head to clear her thoughts. It didn't matter. She was to afraid to see him, and he was probably to busy to see her anyway. He's probably out helping new people, not giving her a second thought._

_She put her dishes in the sink and turned off all the lights. It was getting late, nearly 9:30. She yawned softy and made her way to her bedroom. Setting her alarm clock and turning it up to extra loud so that she would wake up on time in the morning, she hopped in the bed and snuggled under the covers, ready for a good nights sleep._

_A small tabby cat sat outside Haru's window seal and watched as she fell into the world of dreams. "I know exactly how I can repay her," the cat said._

* * *

**With All My Heart**

_Chapter Two_

Sunlight filtered in through Haru's open curtains, casting it's light right onto her face. She protested against mother nature's wake up call, and covered her head with her blanket. Too late, she was already starting to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at her clock; the numbers seemed a bit blurry.

8:27 am.

_Oh no!_ She was going to be late. She quickly threw the covers off of her body and rolled out of bed. Her bed was somewhat low to the floor, only a mere two feet in height, so it was strange when her feet didn't touch the floor when she rolled over. Haru moved her foot around, attempting to find the flat surface of her carpet; she found none. She pulled her feet back and looked over the side of her bed.

She gasped in fright, blinking her eyes several times, wondering if the sleep in her eyes were casuing her to hallucinate. Her bed was probably ten feet in the air! She lost her balance and tumbled off the bed, hitting the floor with a thud.

_Ow ow ow ow. That REALLY hurt._

She rubbed her eyes and looked back up to her bed which, strangely, looked at least five times taller than what used to be. Looking around at the rest of her room, everything else was big. Really big. Like, outrageously huge.

"MY ROOM GREW!" She yelled in a panicked voice.

She scrambled around, not knowing what to do. Her brain was still in a sleep filled haze when all of this was going on, but she quickly began to float down to the real world. Then it dawned on her: _My room didn't grow...I shrunk._ Hurriedly, she scrambled over to her full length mirror and what she saw, she didn't like.

Her eyes focused and she blinked, not believing what she was seeing. She was a cat! At least, she was part cat. Her face was cat-like, but the rest of her body was very human; She didn't have paws, but hands and feet. She looked like...a female version of Baron.

With this new information fresh on her mind, Haru did the only thing she could think of. She screamed as loud as she could.

"Haru?" came a muffled call from downstairs. "Are you all right?"

Haru clamped a hand over her mouth. She scolded herself mentally. _Smooth move, exlax._ Her mother was coming now, probably wondering about the safety of her daughter. What would she do if she found Haru in the state that she was in? Haru wanted to run, but she couldn't. She was frozen; Literally frozen. She tried to move her legs, but they were stiff. A strange sensation formed in her legs and slowly began to move up her body, causing her to limbs to stiffen on their own accourd. Soon her whole body was like a statue, frozen in place. She couldn't move, but she could sense all that was going on around her.

The door rattled and Haru's mother stepped in. "Haru?" she called out. The room looked empty, but Mrs. Yoaskia paced the room anyways, looking for a sign of Haru.

"I thought I heard...maybe it was just my mind. Haru must have left for school early." Mrs. Yoakisa said to herself. She turned to leave, but a small doll on the floor caught her attention. She bend over and picked it up, examining the small cat figurine. She carefully sat it up on the top shelf of Haru's dresser, and then left.

As soon as the door was closed, Haru fell foward, her body becoming full of life again. She choked and coughed, breathing heavily as her body began to regain it's feeling. She never, _ever_, wanted to go through that again. ** _Ever_**

A scratching noise shook her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see who it was. Sitting on her window seal, scratching at the window, was the tabby cat that she had saved the other day. "Hello, Miss Haru! I see you're awake. How do you like your new body?" The tabby cat asked in excitement.

Slowly, Haru put two and two together; She saved a cat, and now she was a cat figurine. She saved a cat...and now...she was a—The cat did this! Her gaze turned into a narrow eyed glare. "YOU!" She screamed. "YOU DID THIS TO ME?"

The tabby cat flattened his ears against his head in attempt to block out her high pitched screaming. "Yes, of course I did. Who else would have?"

Haru jumped down from the high shelf and stomped over to her bed and began to climb up the side of it, taking fist fulls of her sheets and pulled her self up. She then climbed up to her window seal. She angrily banged on it. "CHANGE ME BACK! Change me back RIGHT NOW!" she screamed.

The tabby cat looked around nervously. "Um, I'm afraid that I can't do that."

"Wait...what? What do you mean you can't do that? You turned me into this..this...thing!"

"I'm not powerful enough to change you back..."

"WHAT?" She screamed. She turned back and began to climb off of the window and back to her bed. She sat down and began go cry. "I am doomed to be miserable for the rest of my life."

The tabby cat just jumped off of the window seal and began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Haru asked. She quickly climed back up to her window seal and opened her window, jumping out, and following closely behind the small cat. "You can't leave. You have to help me!" she called after the cat as it rounded the corner.

Haru ran around the corner after the cat, but as soon as she turned the corner, she saw nothing but an empty street. The tabby cat was nowhere to be seen. She looked around frantically, trying to desipher where the cat had run off to. There were really only two I am doomed to be miserable for the rest of your life possible places that the cat could have gone. Either to the left, down the block, or straight ahead to the cross roads. Haru decided to go straight, to the cross roads. She was more familiar with that area and it wouldn't be hard to spot the tabby cat, sos he set off.

It didn't take long for Haru to realize that she was never going to find that damn cat. It was still early in the morning, everyone was either at work or at school, so Haru was able to walk around freely without having to worry about being spotted. A stray tear slipped down Haru's fur covered cheek and she choked back a sob.

"What am I going to do?" Haru whimperd to herself as she slid down into a sitting position on the floor.

She was at a complete loss. There was nowhere for her to go. It would be impossible for her to show herself to her mother, and that damn cat had run off. There was no one who could possibly help her...unless...

Baron!

Haru gasped and hopped up, quickly twirling around to get a good look at her surrounding areas. She was at the cross roads, this is where she met Muta. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Baron would know what to do, or he would at least know more about this than most people.

With new found hope, Haru took off down the path that Muta had once lead her through. It had been some time since she had last walked this path, so she wasn't quite sure where she was going. The only thing that was leading her was her somewhat fuzzy memory, and the thought of seeing Baron once again just pushed her to run faster.

Haru had some difficulty climbing up to the roof of the buildings, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle, but what lay before her caused her to stop. A narrow ledge. Before she was big enough that she could have hopped the ledge and easily crossed to the other side, but not in this form. She was barely a foot high!

Haru sighed and did the only thing she could do. She edged sideways, trying to keep her gaze in front of her, not on the ground below. She banged her elbow and barely noticed the pain as she turned her back to look behind her. The ledge was very narrow, and Haru was starting to think that she wasn't going to make it. Haru lost her balance and tumbled over the edge of the wall. Luckily for her, a bush broke her fall. A twig jabbed her in the side as she climed out of the bush, stray leaves in her hair and on her clothes.

Frustrated, she yelled to no one in particular, and angrily pulled the leaves out of her hair. She looked at her souroundings; It looked as if she was in someone's back yard. Looking back up at the ledge, she saw a vine on the side of the wall that she could possibly climb up. Turning around suddenly, she came face to face with a dog. A very mean looking dog.

"Good doggy, nice doggy. Please don't eat me..." she cooed nervously to the dog, backing up with each word.

The dog growled vicously, baring his teeth at Haru. He advanced upon her slowly

Haru screamed and ran as far away from the dog as she could, running directly towards the vine on the far side of the yard. The dog barked loudly behind, right on her heels. Haru had never been so scared in her life. She quickly grabbed ahold of the vine and pulled herself up, climbing as fast as she could.

She had almost escaped the dog's reach when he pounced up, ripping the side of her skirt in the process and scraping her knee. When Haru finally reached the top of the wall, she slumped down and sighed in relief. She had almost died down there.

All of her hurts were starting tomake themselves known. Two scraped knees, a stabbing pain in her left elbow, an ankle that shot needles through her with every step, and a scratch on her face. She squeezed her eyes and sniffed hard to keep from crying. The Cat Bureau couldn't be to far now. She could almost see the entrance.

Pushing herself harder, she managed to get up and shakily walk down the path again. She could now see the brightly colored buildings up ahead, and she somehow managed to speed up to a fast paced walk. The thought of seeing Baron again almost made her forget about her predicament.

For whatever reason, tears were streaming down her face as she now ran to the doors of the bureau. Her whole body was racked with choking sobs as she came to the door. With all her might she flug herself at the door and began to pound as hard as her exhausted body would allow.

She could hear a tinkering noise on the inside and steps leading to the door. She stopped her pounding and stepped back from the door, her hand clutching her heart in anticipation. Lights, all around, flooded into the bureau and the doors opened, causing the dazzaling lights to temporarily blind her.

Out stepped Baron, in all his glory. He looked straight at Haru and his eyes widened. His breathe hitched as he took a look at the woman in front of him.

"Louise...?" He murmured, as if in a dream. He slowly rubbed his eyes and looked back. "...Haru!" he called, running forward to catch the young girl as she fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

Authors Note: 

I outlined this whole entire story yesterday, and I am very excited. I get all giddy when I think about how this is going to end. I can't tell you what is going to happen, but I can tell you that this story isn't what it seems. You'll just have to wait and read it for yourself.

Thanks to Saltine(Who is an evil, evil, _evil_ wench 3), EagleBlaze, Thundercat, BakaChan003, Serena, inu-luvver10, Snow Mouse, Jazz Baby, and Siri from Norway for the wonderful reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

As some have already guessed, I am incorporating Whispers of the Heart into this story. I had forgotten to mention that some knowledge of Whispers of the Heart might come in handy, so some of you were wondering who the Louise person was. For those of you who don't know who Louise is, she is a character from Whispers of the Heart. She was a female cat figurine made by the same artisan who made Baron. The story is much bigger than that, but it might take a while to explain. I suggest watching the movie Whispers of the Heart, it's a great movie!

**Disclaimer: **Studio Ghibli owns the rights to The Cat Returns AND Whispers of the Heart.

* * *

_For whatever reason, tears were streaming down her face as she now ran to the doors of the bureau. Her whole body was racked with choking sobs as she came to the door. With all her might she flug herself at the door and began to pound as hard as her exhausted body would allow._

_She could hear a tinkering noise on the inside and steps leading to the door. She stopped her pounding and stepped back from the door, her hand clutching her heart in anticipation. Lights, all around, flooded into the bureau and the doors opened, causing the dazzaling lights to temporarily blind her._

_Out stepped Baron, in all his glory. He looked straight at Haru and his eyes widened. His breathe hitched as he took a look at the woman in front of him._

_"Louise...?" He murmured, as if in a dream. He slowly rubbed his eyes and looked back. "...Haru!" he called, running forward to catch the young girl as she fainted from exhaustion._

* * *

**With All My Heart**

_Chapter Three_

Thunder rumbled in the distance, slowly rousing Haru from her sleep. She moaned and rolled over, placing the pillow over her head. Her body was aching all over, in places she didn't even know existed. The pain she felt now was like nothing she had ever felt before, it wasn't excruciating or life threatening, but it was more of a dull throb that never went away, constantly reminding her of her pain. Not to mention her tremendous headache that was pounding away at her skull. Haru couldn't even remember what she had done to feel like this train wreck. All she could remember was a strange dream...where she had been turned into a cat.

Haru sat up and yawned, groggily reaching up her hands to rub the sleep out of her eyes. That was when her hands met fur...fur on her face. Haru's eyes shot open, she was now wide awake. That definitely wasn't a dream she had, it was all too real.

She rolled over to the far end of the bed, feet dangling over the edge, and looked briefly around the room. Last thing she remembered was seeing Baron. He had called her...Louise, and then she blacked out.

_Who is Louise?_ Haru pondered to herself. Baron had never mentioned that name before.

She glanced around the room, taking in her surroundings. The walls were painted a pale yellow, giving off a light and cheery feeling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dress laid out over a chair. It was a frilly yellow sun dress. Haru looked down at herself and realized that her close were shredded, and were barely covering her up. She blushed slightly and then decided to change into the yellow dress.

Haru slipped of what remained of her old clothes and stepped into the dress. Surprisingly, it fit like a glove. Haru twirled around and enjoyed the feeling of the air as it rushed around her, making her dress float around as she twirled.

_Where did Baron get this dress, anyway?_ Haru wondered. A mental image of Baron, dressed in drag, popped into her head. She giggled quietly and shook the amusing image from her brain. No, he certainly didn't look like the type to enjoy drag.

_Maybe..._, Haru thought, _he has a girlfriend._ Just the thought of that send Haru into a jealous rage. She stopped herself from getting too angry, after all, she had no right to be jealous. It's not like Baron was hers...no matter how much she wished.

A pleasant smell filled the air in the room and Haru inhaled, breathing in the wonderful aroma. It was coming from the main room, and it smelled like breakfast. Slowly, almost timidly, Haru opened the door to her room and peaked out and around the corner, looking down the hallway. She couldn't see anyone, so she quietly padded down the hall. When she got to the main room she could see Baron, his back facing her as he leaned over the kitchen counter, most likely fixing breakfast. Haru, not wanting to startle him, just stood silently and watched him. It had been a year, one whole year, since she had last seen him. In some strange way, it comforted her to be able to see him like this.

No matter how quietly Haru had tip toed in, Baron knew she was there. He sighed as he scrambled another egg, happy that she was finally awake. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Ah, so Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." He had to hide his amusement as her reddened as she blushed, "How did you sleep?" he inquired as he turned back to his eggs.

Haru didn't expect for him to turn around so she got caught, red handed, staring at him. She couldn't keep the blush away as it rushed to her cheeks. She didn't know if Baron could see her blush or not, because of the fur covering her face. She could only hope that he couldn't.

"Umm, I slept fine...I guess." She stuttered.

"You guess?"

"Well, I was unconscious. It wasn't exactly a comfortable sleep."

"I suppose you are right," he spoke as he sat two plates down at his small breakfast nook. "With all that has happened to you yesterday, I can expect that you're quite hungry."

Haru's stomach grumbled in response. If at all possible, her blush grew darker. "Yes, I could use some food right about now."

They ate quietly, neither one of them saying a word. The only noise that could be heard was the scrapping of utensils against the plates. Haru couldn't stand the silence, it was killing her. "I, um, I'm sure you are wondering why I'm here...why I look like this." she said in a quiet whisper, so low that Baron had to strain to hear her.

"Yes, I had wondered, but I wanted to wait until you were comfortable enough to tell me. Can I assume that you are ready to tell me now?"

"Oh, yes. Well, you see...I saved a cat—again—yesterday..."

Baron sighed, almost laughing in the process but restraining himself as to not upset Haru. This being the result of Haru saving yet another cat had been his first guess.

"...and then I woke up this morning, and I looked like this!" Haru said, waving her hands up and down her body to prove her point.

By now the two of them had moved from the kitchen and into the living room, Baron sitting in his red plush chair tapping his fingers together and acting as a psychiatrist for Haru.

"The tabby cat just left? He didn't say anything else to you?" Baron asked.

"He just left, never saying a word. That's why I followed him. Well, I tried to follow him, but I lost him. I didn't know what to do or where to go, so I ran here."

"I'm glad that you did, you know that the Bureau is always open for you."

"Yes, I remembered that you had said that. I couldn't exactly remember the way, and I fell into someone's backyard, and then I ran into their dog. But I got away, and I-I came here a-and t-t-then.." Haru's eyes began to blur with tears.

Baron's heart strings felt as if they were being yanked at as he watched Haru's emotions run wild. He moved from his spot on the chair to the spot beside Haru on the couch, placing a comforting hand on shoulder.

"Shh, Haru. Don't worry about it, we'll figure out what to do—I promise you this." he whispered to her in a gentle tone.

Haru sniffled, small hic-up escaping her mouth. "I-if I see another cat again, I'll run it over! AND THEN I'll back up, and run it over again for good measure!" Haru spat out through her hic-ups.

The front door slammed open and Baron turned to see who it was.

"Baron, do you have any more of that angel fruit cake? I'm starving." Renaldo Moon, more commonly known as Muta, yelled as he stomped his way into the room.

Haru looked up and locked eyes with Muta and screamed, throwing her body onto the couch, crying hysterically.

"Geez," Muta muttered, somewhat offended. "What did I ever do to this broad?"

Baron shook his head. "Muta, my dear friend, there are some things which I must explain to you."

Muta nodded his head, "Sure, as long as you get me some angel fruit cake while you do the explaining, I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

* * *

**A/N: **I am so so so so SO sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. Ever time I got a review pleading for me to continue, my heart would tighten. Hopefully it won't take me as long to put up chapter four, 'kay? Again, I am terribly sorry that it took me so long. This chapter was sort of short ( I left my papers at school), so I may edit it and add more later. I just wanted to go ahead and post the chapter before I forgot, and I am already writting chapter four so it shouldn't take me too long to get it up.

Thanks to Shadow and Mist, Thundercat, Alana-StarSugarCat, EarthGuardian, Crystal-Nimrodel, A. P. P., Snow Mouse, Kitala, Mizuya Tasuki, cutelittlekitten18, sarahtheweirdo, Gundamknight, KitsuneSam, Dr. Vorlon, Lina Inverse the Dramata, GreenWiggly, serena221, Captain Jimmy, NoirTatsu, Alex, Kitty Merow, Gohanzgirl, Black Iris, Bishiglomper, The Maiden of Light, and ShinjucAt. I loved all of the reviews, they gave me the boost to get chapter three finished faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Studio Ghibli owns the rights to The Cat Returns AND Whispers of the Heart.

* * *

_Haru sniffled, small hic-up escaping her mouth. "I-if I see another cat again, I'll run it over! AND THEN I'll back up, and run it over again for good measure!" Haru spat out through her hic-ups._

_The front door slammed open and Baron turned to see who it was._

_"Baron, do you have any more of that angel fruit cake? I'm starving." Renaldo Moon, more commonly known as Muta, yelled as he stomped his way into the room._

_Haru looked up and locked eyes with Muta and screamed, throwing her body onto the couch, crying hysterically._

_"Geez," Muta muttered, somewhat offended. "What did I ever do to this broad?"_

_Baron shook his head. "Muta, my dear friend, there are some things which I must explain to you."_

_Muta nodded his head, "Sure, as long as you get me some angel fruit cake while you do the explaining, I'll listen to whatever you have to say."_

* * *

**With All My Heart**

_Chapter Four_

Haru groggily rubbed her eyes as she woke up the next morning, still in her cat figurine form. This morning was much better than the last, for Haru actually remembered where she was, though she was slightly confused as to how she fell asleep on the couch and woke up in her bed. The thought of Baron, carrying her and tucking her into bed turned her face crimson.

Her routine this morning mirrored yesterdays morning routine. She glanced around the room and saw that a set of clothes had been laid out for her. This time a pale blue skirt and a fluffy white blouse had been selected. Haru slipped on her new clothes with a nod of approval. Whoever Louise was, she certainly had good taste in clothes.

The door creaked open as Haru slowly peaked out of her room. She tip toed into the living room and looked around for Baron. At first she thought that he had gone out, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure sprawled out on the couch.

Baron lay on the couch in his living room. His head was lolled to the side and a book was resting on his chest. He must have fallen asleep while reading. Haru walked closer and stared down at him. Her breathe caught in her throat as she did so. It had been a full day, and she still was not used to seeing him. It made her heart flutter every time she thought about him, taking her mind of her current problem.

She sat down on the couch beside Baron, carfull not to disturb his sleep. Haru sighed and looked around the room, running her eyes over every little detail until her eyes came to rest ona small picture frame sitting on the coffee table. The picture looked familliar so she picked it up to get a better look. What she saw made her world freeze, her breathing even stopped as she gazed at this...picture. She was confused, to say the lease, and a bit surprised.

Haru quickly sat the picture back down on the table and looked away, but she couldn't keep her gaze away and soon she was looking right back at it, staring wide eyed at it. Haru, with her eyes trained on the picture, blinked several times before the wheels in her head began to turn. _The woman in that picture...is me_, Haru managed to comprehend, _Well, except...not..._

She wipped her head to the side, tearing her gaze away from the picture, and looked onto the sleeping Baron. Her mind was going a mile a minute. So many questions were running through her head right now, like how was she going to get home? Did Baron know how to change her back? Who is Louise? Why does Baron have a picture of a woman that looks like her identical twin? So many questions were floating around that Haru started to feel light headed. What next?

Baron continued to sleep peacefully beside Haru as she tried to sort out her thoughts. She glanced down at the book in his arms. Souls R- was all she could made out, mostly because Baron's arm was drapped across the rest of the title. Carefully, Haru tugged at Baron's arm, revealing a few more letters. Souls R...E...B...-

"Haru?" Baron mumbled, his eyes blinking open.

Haru jumped up, her hand to her chest. She about had a heart attack! "B-Baron...um, your awake! Heh..."

Baron swung his feet around to rest on the floor. With the grace of a cat, he slowly arched his back and stretched his limps. He shut his book and placed it on the table. Haru tried to steal a glance, but Baron had placed it face down.

"You should have woken me," Baron murmured, sleep still evident in his voice.

Haru sat back down beside him on the couch, "Well...you looked really tired, I didn't want to wake you."

"Thank you for your concern, Haru," Baron smiled warmly at her, "But now that I am up, I can assure you that I am wide awake." He stood up and stretched to prove his point.

"Baron..."

Baron turned to look at Haru, "Yes?"

Haru opened her mouth to ask him a question, but quickly shut it. _Should I ask him about the book...and the picture...?_

"Did you want something, Haru?"

Haru looked up into his eyes, "I-...Um, never mind."

Baron raised an eyebrow and shrugged in response. "I had wanted to try to help change you back today." Baron commented out of the blue.

This news made Haru's ears perk up in excitement. "Does this mean that you know how to fix me?"

"No, not entierly. I think we may need to enlist the help of some friends," Baron said as he picked up his hat and jacket off of the coat rack. "I'm going out, make yourself at home until I return," and with that, he was gone.

Haru didn't even get a chance to ask him where he was going, he had just up and left so quickly. Not knowing what to do with herself, Haru decided to rummage through Baron's kitchen cabinets for food. It was strange, she was a doll—an inaniment object—and yet she felt like she could eat a whole cow. Did dolls eat? Could they starve?

Nothing in Baron's Cabinets looked appetizing, so Haru settled for grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. She paced around the room, savoring each bite of her apple as she did so. She kept on pacing until she stopped infront of the coffee table, and what sat on the coffee table caught her interest. The book was still there. Looking around quickly, Haru leaned over and reached out to pick up the book. She could now see the cover clearly. Souls Rebo-

"I'm back!" Baron called from the front door.

Haru squealed and tossed the book back onto the coffee table. She was only one letter closer to reading the title than she had been before. She composed herself and turned to smile at Baron. "Hey, Welcome back."

The door on the balcony opened and curiously, Haru walked around to see who had opened it.

"Miss Haru, what a pleasant surpise! It's been so long since the last time I have seen you."

Haru's eyes widened and she squealed with joy. "TOTO! Oh, I've missed you so much!"

Baron smiled as he watched the two as the chatted.

"My, you certainly have changed." Toto commented.

Haru blushed and clenched her hands into tight fist at her side. "Well, it wasn't exactly my choice..." she said, her knuckles turning white in the process.

Baron placed a hand on her shoulder, startling Haru. "Now now, Haru, don't worry. We are going to do our best to find a way to cange you back, just have a little paitence."

Haru sighed. "Easy for you to say. Do you even know where to begin looking?"

"Why don't you look in the cat kingdom?" Said a familliar voice.

"The cat Kingdom?" Toto inquired.

Muta stepped into the living room and shrugged. "Sure, why not? A cat did this to her, so a cat should be able to change her back." Logic and common sense are not Muta's greatest characteristics, but ever now and then he could pull out a few surprises.

"Muta, You never cease to amaze me," Toto said.

Muta scowled. "Was that an insult, Bird Brain?"

"No, I was just commenting on how surprising it was that your comment was actually helpful instead of your usual stupid ones."

"Say that to my face!"

Haru smiled as the two of them faught. She ran up behind Muta and threw her arms around his big belly. "It's good to see you again, Muta. Sorry about yesterday."

Muta huffed. "Sure kid, whatever."

Baron cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "So, are we all in agreence? We will search in the Cat Kingdom?"

All heads nodded in agreement.

Haru signed, a smile on her face. "It will be nice to go visit everyone at the Cat Kingdom again. It's been so long since I last got to visit."

"Yes, it's been a year. Much has changed."

"Well, my last visit wasn't the best experience, but I'd like to try to get a better memory this time." Haru said. A thought popped into her head and she looked at Baron, "How are Lune and Yuki doing?"

"Do you mean King Lune and Queen Yuki? They are doing fine. You'll be happy to see them, and they have a litter of wonderful kids that would love to see you was well," Baron commented.

Haru's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go to the Cat Kingdom!" She turned to face Baron, a twinkle in her eye.

All Baron could do was smile. "Let me grab a few things before we go."

"Yea, me too. I might as well treat this as a vacation," Muta commented.

"Muta, this isn't a luxery vacation. We're going to help Haru." Toto said, stepping outside.

"Who asked you, feather butt?" Muta argued as he followed Toto.

Haru smiled at the two. She, too, would be packing...of she had something to pack. So for now, she would wait. Haru sat down on the couch again and just as before she was looking at the book. Still face down. It was still nagging her in the back of her mind, what did it mean? She reached her hand out and hesitated, as if she was unsure what she was about to do. She moved her hand at an almost painfully slow speed, reaching closer and closer to the book until her fingertips could almost touch it.

"Are you looking for something, Haru?" Baron asked as he reappeared in the room. He leaned against the far wall, holding a small bag in his hand. His eyes were unwavering, staring strait at her.

Haru pulled her hand back. She quickly looked from Baron and back to the book. "No. I was just, uh, streching."

Baron walked over to the coffee table and swiped up the book, placing it safely in his small bag. "You will be able to streach your limbs as much as you would like on our journey to the Cat Kingdom." He walked over to the front door and held it open. He stood back and gestured for Haru to come forward. "Shall we depart?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"We shall," Haru replied, walking out the door with Baron following behind her.

Baron flipped a few switches which instantly sent the room into pitch darkness. With one last look around the Bureau, Baron shut the door and locked it.

* * *

A/N: See? It didn't take me very long to get Chapter Four out. It's going to be the end of the term soon, and I will be out of school June 9th so I think I may put this on hold until then. It's not that far away from now, but I thought I should let you know that.

Thanks to EagleBlaze, NoirTatsu, sarahtheweirdo, Mizuya Tasuki, serena221, Alana-StarSugarCat, Pash, felicita, Dr. Vorlon, Savannah Frostforth, immortalrhiannon, Eddie McGee, and WaterSpirit1.

Beofre I forget, I had created a Cat Returns LiveJournal Community a while back. If any of you are a member of LiveJournal, feel free to join my community. The link won't show up on here, but go to Livejournal and type in the cat returns. It's the community maintained by Cofeelover2128.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Studio Ghibli owns the rights to The Cat Returns AND Whispers of the Heart.

* * *

_"Are you looking for something, Haru?" Baron asked as he reappeared in the room. He leaned against the far wall, holding a small bag in his hand. His eyes were unwavering, staring strait at her._

_Haru pulled her hand back. She quickly looked from Baron and back to the book. "No. I was just, uh, streching."_

_Baron walked over to the coffee table and swiped up the book, placing it safely in his small bag. "You will be able to streach your limbs as much as you would like on our journey to the Cat Kingdom." He walked over to the front door and held it open. He stood back and gestured for Haru to come forward. "Shall we depart?" he asked, a grin on his face._

_"We shall," Haru replied, walking out the door with Baron following behind her._

_Baron flipped a few switches which instantly sent the room into pitch darkness. With one last look around the Bureau, Baron shut the door and locked it._

* * *

**With All My Heart**

_Chapter Five_

To say that it wasn't easy to get to the Cat Kingdom would be an understatement. Before they were on a high speed chace in persuit of a pack of cats. This time there were no convinent magic portals that would appear out of thin air. There was no pack of cats to follow. Just Muta, and his seemingly horrible sense of direction.

Toto had been kind enough to lend his assistance by getting a few bird friends of his to fly Baron, Haru, and Muta to the Cat Kingdom. Though several birds had to work together to hold Muta up. Now they were safely out of the city limits, heading in what they hoped to be the right direction of the Cat Kingdom.

"Now turn right," Muta pointed out. "No! Your other right. Your other right!"

"I am turning right!" Toto shouted.

"My right!" Muta yelled.

"Your right is my right, you stupid feline!" Toto badgared.

Muta huffed, "Who's giving the directions here? Just go in that direction." Muta pointed out the direction that they needed to be going and Toto turned in that direction, which was Left.

Haru giggled at the two of them. Flying so high made her feel free; the wind in her hair, the adrinaline rush. She felt happy at this moment.

Baron looked over at Haru as they flew. The wind against her hair made her look even more lovely than normal. Baron shook his head and called out to Haru, "How are you feeling, Haru?"

Haru turned to Baron and smiled. "I'm feeling great! The view is breathtaking," she said as she turned back to gazing at the land tha past by below them.

Baron smiled, "Yes, it is indeed breath taking." He would be fooling himself if he said that he was talking about the senery.

They had been flying in the same direction for some time now and Muta had not said a word. Toto decided to peck around to see what next. "Where do we go now?"

"Um..." Muta paused, looking around him, then looked back at Toto. "I think we should have turned left back there."

"MUTA! We did turn left!"

"No! We turned right, bird brain!" Muta hissed.

"You idiot. You pointed left so I went left."

"Well maybe you should have listened to me the first time and gone right when I told you to."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop you right now!"

Haru sighed as the two of them bickered. _This might take a while..._

It was well after sun down when they reached the familiar paw shaped Islands where The Cat Kingdom was located. Toto eventually got far enough out in the open where he started to remember the same path he had taken the last time he had flown with Baron to the Cat Kingdom. They would have been there sooner if they hadn't been several miles off course, all thanks to Muta and his bad sense of direction.

They were closing in on the castle fast and Haru's breath was taken away by the sight before her. The castle was lite up at night, much like the Effile tower in Paris. It looked as if repairs had been made to the tower that lead to the human world and several other additions had been made as well.

They swooped down and landed right in front of the castle gates, giving the gards on duty quite a scare. As Baron hopped off of his own bird he quickly made his way over to Haru to help her down. He grabbed her by the waist and she jumped, nearly toppleing herself and Baron to the ground. She held on to Baron tightly as she steadied herself, a blush forming on her furry cheeks. "Thanks" she mumbled.

One guard stepped foward and cleared his throat. "May I help you?"

Baron smirked, "Yes actually, I think you can."

- - -

- - -

Lune sat in the throne room with the love of his life, his wife and queen, Yuki. They sat together, chatting quietly with one another and other court officials in the room about current events and new plans. Their quiet evening was, however, put on hold as the door to the thrown room slammed open.

"Oh Lune, look!" Yuki pointed to the door to the throne room. It was now wide open, a group standing in the doorway.

"Baron?" Lune's mouth opened in shocked surprise as he saw who stood before him.

Baron nodded and bowed, taking off his hat in respect to the King and Queen. "Baron Humbert Von Gekkengin at your service."

Lune hopped up from his throne and walked over to Baron and the gang. "No need to bow, dear friend. Please, come in and sit." he gestured to the chairs that were now being place din the room by the castle maids.

Yuki strolled up the the group as well. "Baron, it's so good to see you again." she smiled at them all, "You as well, Muta." She looked at Toto and then at Haru. She smiled softly and then turned to Baron. "Who is this, Baron? Such a lovely lady. Is she...your lovely lady?" Yuki asked with a smirk, her voice giving away what her true meaning was.

Baron cleared his throat and then pulled Haru to the front. "Why Yuki, don't tell me that you don't remember young Haru."

Yuki gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth. "Haru?"

Haru smiled weakly and looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet. "Yea, it's me—oof!"she gasped as the hair was knocked out of her when a body went flying towards her, wrapping their arms around her tightly.

"Oh Haru, I thought I'd nevr see you again." Yuki squealed. She dropped her death hold on Haru and held the young girl at arms length away from her, examining her. Yuki chuckled softly. "You really do need to stay away from cats entierly, my dear."

Haru smiled. "Yea, I know. I just can't help myself."

No one noticed as Muta was destracted as the sweet smell of catfish filled his feline nostrils. In an almost dream like state he floated out of the room in the direction the scent had come from.

Lune turned to look at Baron. "I think I would be right to assume that you are here for our help then? To help Miss Haru here?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We weren't sure where to start, and it was decided that The Cat Kingdom would be the ebst starting point if any." Baron stated. The two gentlemen walked off together, discussing their problems and trying to come up with a solution.

Yuki glanced at Haru and smiled. "I'm so glad that you are here. It will be nice to speak to another woman!"

Haru laughed at Yuki's antics, "It's good to see you again, too, Yuki."

Yuki laughed and tugged at Haru's arm. "Come on, I'll show you to the guest rooms. We have much to catch up on."

* * *

A/N: It's summer! I now have free reign over the computer, which may or may not mean that I will get chapters out faster. I won't lie, Procrastination is my middle name. Though, some good things do come out of school. In fact, it was during my Physical Science class just last week that I came up with a great idea for a sequel to this fanfic. Yes, that's right, I said a sequal. But you'll just have to wait for that because I haven't even finished this story yet!

Thanks to EagleBlaze, Budgiebee, Ayaka-san, Serema22, QuestionDeca (I'll check out that movie, and your suggestion might have a role in the sequal.), Sarahtheweirdo, Tisuki Element, Shadow and Mist, Dr. Vorlon, and Alana-StarSugarCat. You guys are made of awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Studio Ghibli owns the rights to The Cat Returns AND Whispers of the Heart.

* * *

_Lune turned to look at Baron. "I think I would be right to assume that you are here for our help then? To help Miss Haru here?"_

_"Yes, I'm afraid so. We weren't sure where to start, and it was decided that The Cat Kingdom would be the ebst starting point if any." Baron stated. The two gentlemen walked off together, discussing their problems and trying to come up with a solution._

_Yuki glanced at Haru and smiled. "I'm so glad that you are here. It will be nice to speak to another woman!"_

_Haru laughed at Yuki's antics, "It's good to see you again, too, Yuki."_

_Yuki laughed and tugged at Haru's arm. "Come on, I'll show you to the guest rooms. We have much to catch up on."_

* * *

**With All My Heart**

_Chapter Six_

Two days had passed by in a blur, and no known cure had been found just yet. Try as they might, none of Haru's companions had ever had to deal with a situation like hers. Leave it to Haru to be the first of her kind.

The Castle was equipped with a rather large library with an extensive collection of books. Just the library alone would take days to analyze. In fact, since they had first gotten to the castle, searching through the library had been Baron's and Haru's top priority. While the others were going around and asking elders and other wise men for help, Haru and Baron had to read.

Though they were doing tedious work, Haru was enjoying herself. The library was a very cozy environment indeed. The blazing fire in the fireplace crackled quietly, sending a warmth over to the two inhabitants before it. Haru sat in a large plushy chair, a stack of books in front of her. Baron sat to her right, his stack slightly taller than her own.

Over the past couple of days during their stay at the Cat Kingdom they had come to the decision that if they wanted to learn anything about Haru's problem, or "curse" as she liked to call it, then they would have to search for any previous cases for known cures. So far, they had no such luck. Cures for princes turned into toads, girls turned into old ladies, but nothing about girls turned into cats.

Haru slammed her book shut in frustration. Why couldn't there be a universal cure for everything? It should have bothered her more, the fact that they were getting nowhere fast, but it didn't really. To be honest, Haru was enjoying the time that she was spending with Baron. Alone time, just the two of them. Time for them to talk, or just enjoy each others company. She had never spent this much time with him and she was starting to love him even more, if that was possible.

As she gazed at him Baron looked up and caught her eye. "Tired already?" he inquired.

Haru blushed at being caught staring at him, but she nodded, barely being able to hide a yawn. "Yea, just a little bit. It's what, one in the morning?"

Baron chuckled and shut his book as well. He stood up and gave a small yawn of his own, stretching his limbs to release the soreness that had settled over the past few hours sitting in that chair. Haru could see him pick up one book in particular and place it underneath his arm. It was that damn book! The one that he always had with him, and yet she could never get close enough to see what it was. It annoyed her to some level, why was he being so secretive about it? If it had a cure to her problem, then why couldn't she see it? After all, _she_ was the one who was cursed.

Standing awkwardly, Haru folded her arms across her chest and looked around. "So, I guess this is goodnight?" Obviously so. Haru winced at her question as soon as it had left her mouth. _Haru, you are an idiot,_ she scolded herself. "I should be heading off to bed now." she said as she headed for the door. Her hand was just on the door knob when another hand covered hers, stopping her from opening the door.

"Dear Haru, did you think I'd let you walk back to your room alone, at this time of night?" he said. She was sure he had not meant to corner her against the door, but part of her wished to believe that he was trying to seduce her. His body pressed against her back and she could feel his breath against her ear as he spoke.

Just when Haru was sure he was, indeed, attempting to seduce her, he released his hand from hers and held out his arm, offering it to her. "I'm much more of a gentleman than that," he smirked.

Haru blinked, and her cheeks reddened. Had he been reading her mind, or did she speak her fantasies aloud? Then it dawned on her, he was talking about walking her to her room. "Ha, yea, gentlemen," she laughed to herself. You don't have to be a gentlemen all of the time...she mumbled to herself. Great, now she was starting to sound like a horny teenager. Snap out of it, Haru!

Haru took his arm and he tucked it into the crook of his elbow. They both set off in the direction of Haru's room, which was located three floors above them. Needless to say, this was going to be a long walk. The silence between them was uncomfortable, and Haru was trying her hardest to come up with something to say. But what could you say? 'So, Baron, How are things? So, who is Louise? Why do you carry that book around everywhere?' ...Wait a minute, maybe that last one might work.

Haru cleared her throat and Baron looked at her. She blushed under his gaze, but she looked away and put her attention on the book under his other arm. "What is that?" she asked casually.

Baron looked at the book under his arm, and then back at Haru. "It is a book," he replied with a smirk.

His smirk made Haru sigh in frustration. "That's not what I meant. Why do you have a book with you?"

"To catch up on some reading." he stated.

Haru decided to let the subject drop. It didn't look like this was going to get her anywhere, and she didn't feel like playing 20 questions with no real answer. She gazed all around her at the beautiful features of the castle. "You know, I've never been to a castle before, not counting that time I was kidnapped--"

"Catnapped," Baron remined her with a chuckle.

"--Catnapped," she corrected herself. Everywhere she turned were some of the finest hand crafted detailings on the walls and pillars. It was like ancient Rome, but with cats. "It's so beautiful."

Baron nodded. "You will not find a castle such as this one in the human world, this one is very unique. Though, I'm sure you've already noticed that."

"Yes, I'm sure not all castles have a maze that leads to a tower that has access to the human world."

"Certainly not!" he chuckled. "Well, it seems that we are here." he said as they made it to the door of her bedroom.

Haru let her hand fall out of his arm and she turned to face him. Once again, an uncomfortable silence fell between them. This strangely fell like a first date. Now all she needed was her mom spying on her through the front window. "I had a great time tonight, thanks for walking me back to my room."

Baron stepped froward, "The pleasure was all mine, Haru." He was close enough now that she could feel his breath on her face. Haru stopped breathing for a second as he stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. "Goodnight, Haru." he said before turning and walking towards his own room.

Haru stood in the door of her bedroom, frozen, for a few minutes before coming inside. A loopy grin was plastered on her face and she was feeling rather giddy. That feeling, however, was thrown away as she walked further into her room. She screamed at what she saw. The cat! The tabby cat was sitting on her bed.

"No, no! Miss Haru, please don't scream." he said.

Haru clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, taking a few deep breathes to calm herself down. If she couldn't scream, then she was going to get something that would hurt that cat very badly. She grabbed a random shoe that was sitting nearby and pointed it threateningly at the tabby cat. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you." he said happily. "How do you like your gift?"

"G-gift? This is no gift! IT'S A CURSE!" she yelled at him.

"Curse? But I just saw you with him--"

"What? Saw me with who?"

"Never mind. Are you quite certain that you are unhappy with this?" He said, looking her over.

"YES!" she screamed. "The only reason I am here is to find a cure for this so that I may go home. I am a human! I have a life back where I came from, I can't stay like this forever." When she finished she as close to tears, the level of the situation was starting to set in. If she didn't find a cure she could never go home, never go back go school, never see her friends again, and most importantly, she would never see her Mom again.

The tabby cat squealed and ran over to put a comforting hand on her back. "Miss Haru, I am truly sorry for all of this. I was almost certain that this is what you wanted. I only wanted to repay you for saving me."

Haru couldn't help but smile at the Tabby. "I'm not sure what I want nowadays, so it would be easy to misinterpret what I want."

The tabby nodded and handed her a glass vial. Inside the vial was a redish liquid. "...What is this?" Haru questioned.

"The cure." he said.

"But you said you couldn't change me back!"

"I couldn't, at the time. I had to go and brew this for you." he said. "Don't use it with haste, I want you to think long and hard before you drink this, Miss Haru. There is no turning back."

Haru looked at the vial in her hand. She turned to thank the tabby cat, but he was gone. "...Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I honestly have no good excuse, I was just to busy to even pay attention to this. I just sat down at 12:30ish and began to write, and here it is, 1:42pm and I am done. So this proves to me that it doesn't take forever for me to write a chapter. Oh well, you all still love me, right?

Thanks to everyone who left a review, I really do appreciate it. Thanks to Yue Michiru Naragisawa Miko, Tyoka Bina, EarthGurdian, WornOutDancingShoes, Dr. Vorlon, Kisa-shikari-sakishi-rin, kchan1, BringMe2Life1490, Shadow and Mist, Alenia Shadows, and serena221.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Studio Ghibli owns the rights to The Cat Returns AND Whispers of the Heart.

* * *

_The tabby nodded and handed her a glass vial. Inside the vial was a redish liquid. "...What is this?" Haru questioned._

_"The cure." he said._

_"But you said you couldn't change me back!"_

_"I couldn't, at the time. I had to go and brew this for you." he said. "Don't use it with haste, I want you to think long and hard before you drink this, Miss Haru. There is no turning back."_

_Haru looked at the vial in her hand. She turned to thank the tabby cat, but he was gone. "...Thank you."_

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Seven_

Haru sat tranquilly on the edge of her bed. Her gaze had not wavered from her open palm, the current object of interest being the small vial that laid in the middle of her hand. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, but it felt like ages. It had most likely been an hour since she had received it, and she should have drank it by now. What was there to think of? What she wanted more than anything else was to be human again, right? Isn't that why she had came all this way?

She wasn't to sure what she wanted anymore. Her mind was a jumbled mess.

Haru heaved out a sigh and threw herself back onto her bed. As if her life couldn't get anymore complicated, now she wasn't sure what was more complicated: Turning back into a human, or never being able to have this chance at...whatever this was that she had now. If she turns into a human, she will never be able to be with Baron.

_Baron..._

**Knock Knock!**

Haru jolted at the sudden noise that rang through the room. "Who is it?"

"It's Santa Claus," a cranky yet all to familiar voice answered. "Who do you think it is? It's me, Muta. Can I come in?"

"Uh," she panicked. "Just a minute."

It took Haru all of two seconds to scramble off of the bed and run over to her vanity, place the vial in an open draw and shut it tightly. "Almost ready!" It took less time to run over to her bed and hop back on top if it. She took a few deep breaths, trying to hide her anxiety as best she could. "Okay, you can come it."

Muta opened the door and looked around the room. "Jeez, what were you doing, kid? It sounded like you were square dancing across the room."

Haru laughed nervously. "Something like that." She patted the spot beside her for Muta to sit. "So, what did you need?"

Muta looked at her suspiciously. She had a wide and overly fake, almost painful looking grin on her face. To be honest, it scared him. He didn't know what she was plotting in that cat brain of hers. "Nothing really, I'm just bored. These cats can't hold an interesting conversation!"

"Aww, so you came to me? I'm honored that you hold me in such high regards, Muta," Haru said teasingly, her anxiety starting to loosen up. It wasn't like Muta even knew that she had been visited by the cat, or even had a vial. Hopefully...

"Yea, well, don't get any ideas. You're just the only person around who can hold a halfway decent conversation." he mumbled through a cough. His cheeks were slightly red, and Haru decided that she liked this gentler side of Muta.

"You know you can always come to me, Muta," she replied.

They continued to talk over the next few hours. They discussed everything from food to cures for Haru, to television commercials. Muta thought the Meow Mix commercials were sending subliminal messages to him.

Their conversation started to die down to small chatter, and then into a comfortable silence. Haru was now left alone to her thoughts, which was looking to be a bit dangerous. She couldn't help but think about Louise. No matter how many times she tried to shake the long lost female cat out of her mind, she would always find herself wondering what if? Haru looked down at her lap and sighed, causing Muta to look at her curiously. "Muta, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure kid, ask away," he replied.

"It's not really a question, but It's something that I want to know," she tried to explain. Muta seemed to understand what she meant because he nodded and motioned for her to continue on. Haru nodded her head, trying to think of what she was going to ask. "Can you tell me about Louise?"

Muta jumped slightly, blinking furiously. "L-Louise? Um, you, ah, you mean that old lady who works at Kwik Mart?" he stuttered, trying to cover up. He knew he sounded lame, but he had to find a way to stall.

"No, Muta. I mean the Louise that Baron knows. The one who's picture us at the Bureau," she raised her eyebrow at him, daring him to try to skirt around the question again. "Who is she?"

It was obvious that Muta was in a state of discomfort and was slightly nervous about the discussion of such a seemingly taboo topic. "She's ancient history, kid. Why do you want to know about her?" He looked everywhere in the room, trying to keep his gaze away from Haru's inquisitive eyes. However, this attempt failed miserably, and Muta felt himself drawn into her gaze.

"Muta..." she started. Sighing heavily, she stared out at no place in particular, "I need to know. It's important to me."

"Well," he sighed. "Where do I begin? There's really not that much to know. Louise was made by the same artisan that made Baron, as you may or may not know. He made Louise when he realized that Baron must be lonely all by himself. Essentially, they were made for one another, but they were separated some number of years ago when Louise was stolen. Baron hasn't seen her since." Muta explained. "The rest, as they say, is history."

"Oh..." Haru's voice died down to a low whisper as she took in all of this new information. Now another question was filling her mind. "Baron and Louise, were they in love?"

"It's hard to say. This was before Baron got a soul. Who really knows?"

"Oh, I see." Haru replied somberly.

"You know...," Muta began. He was looking at her in a different way. He had never looked at her like that before. It was as if he had been enlightened about something. "Never mind."

"What?" Haru questioned.

"I didn't want to say anything," he said cautiously, it was apparent that he was tying to find the words to say this in a way that wouldn't offend her. "Now that I think about it, you look almost exactly like Louise right now." He said, examining her facial features carefully. Same colored fur, same eyes, same face. The only difference was the hair, and he dress. They were a spitting image of one another.

Haru smiled sadly, "You're not the only one who thinks that." She remembered all to well the night when she had ran to Baron for help. She was in a feverish state, close to unconsciousness, but she heard him all to well when he called out to her, thinking she was Louise, only to realize that she was not who he thought she was.

Haru stood up quietly and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'm going to go get some fresh air. Maybe go for a walk."

"You feeling alright, kid?" Muta replied with genuine concerned laced in his words.

"Yea, I just need to think." she smiled and waved at him. "I'll be right back," she promised.

The cool night air brushed her face as she walked aimlessly through out the halls. She had no destination in mind, so she let her feed take her wherever they pleased. Apparently, they wanted to go to the courtyard. Haru stopped in front of the newly renovated hedge maze and smiled. Once used as a form of punishment, it now was a focal point of the castle. It was almost like a garden of sorts.

Haru gazed out at it, and had the wild idea to actually go walk through it. She had numerous thoughts filling her head, and even more time to sort all of those thoughts out. What she wanted more than anything was to file away all of her thoughts and go on with a clear and carefree mind. She looked around cautiously and made her way into the abyss of the maze.

* * *

**A/N: **I am so so so so sorry. I am a horrible, **horrible**, non-updating author! Bad coffeelover, bad! (Hit's self.) I know it's been a while, but this story only has a few more chapters left. I did NaNoWriMo for my second time this year, and met the 50,000 word mark. :) I'm sure you would rather have me write 50,000 words of this, but oh well. I'm trying to better my writing style, after I noticed my lack of description and emotion, so tell me what you think.

I'll try to update soon. Though I won't make any promises, because we all know how I am. :D So have faith in me, I may not update frequently, but I never abandon a project.

A big thanks to everyone. I'm not even going to name names, because there were so many of you who reviewed. Look, I'm past 100 reviews! That's a first for me. Keep on pestering me and sending me encouraging reviews, and I'll more than likely feel guilty and update faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Studio Ghibli owns the rights to The Cat Returns and Whispers of the Heart, obviously. If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd be making millions of sequels for the franchise. :)

* * *

_The cool night air brushed her face as she walked aimlessly through out the halls. She had no destination in mind, so she let her feed take her wherever they pleased. Apparently, they wanted to go to the courtyard. Haru stopped in front of the newly __renovated__ hedge maze and smiled. Once used as a form of punishment, it now was a focal point of the castle. It was almost like a garden of sorts._

_Haru gazed out at it, and had the wild idea to actually go walk through it. She had numerous thoughts filling her head, and even more time to sort all of those thoughts out. What she wanted more than anything was to file away all of her thoughts and go on with a clear and carefree mind. She looked around cautiously and made __her way_

* * *

**With All My Heart**

_Chapter Eight_

As she walked through the maze, Haru began to feel better as her mind was cleared of all her worries. After an hour, though, one worry was left in her mind: How was she going to get out of the maze?

To be honest, she hadn't even thought about where she was going. She didn't even take a straight path that she could turn around and follow. She couldn't tell exactly where she was in the maze, but she assumed she was near the middle. She was to short to jump up and peek over the walls, so she was forced to continue on, hoping that she might find her way out by morning.

"Great, Haru, just great," she muttered to herself. "Go walk through the maze during the middle of a night, that's a fun idea! Stupid, stupid, _stupid_."

A few whispy clouds moved through the night air to block the dim light the moon cast over the maze, leaving Haru in complete darkness as she stumbled about and felt her way through the maze.

"Oh, this is rediculous!" she shouted out in frustration. She crossed her arms over her chest and plopped down to sit on the floor. "I'm going to stay right here. I'll wait until the morning if I have to!"

Some time passed before Haru began to worry. It might have been hours, it might have been minutes. She couldn't tell anymore. It was as if she was begining to go insane. She sighed and sat up, once again ready to continue on through the maze when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around, but no one was there.

She cautiously turned around and began to slowly make her way through the maze, when the distinct sound of shuffleing feet could be heard on the other side of the wall. She tried to turn around and run in the direction of the noise, but shreiked as she tripped over herself and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her sore backside as she attempted to regain her balance.

"Haru?!" a voice called out.

Haru emideatly recognized the voice. "Baron? I'm over here!"

"Where?" he shouted back.

Haru ran over to the side of the wall and began to jump up and down, frantically waving her hand in the air. "Over here, see my hand?"

"No, I don't—wait, there it is. I see it. I'm coming to get you, Haru, stay where you are!" he shouted out to her.

Haru couldn't help but giggle. "Where are you?" she questioned, spinning around in circles trying to see him.

"I'm over here," he called.

"Where?" She giggled.

"I'm right here," he said, his voice right behind her.

Haru turned around and smiled, but the serious look on his face made her frown slightly. "What's wrong?"

Baron crossed from one side of the wall to the other, coming to stand in front of Haru. "Haru, do you have any idea how worried we all were?" he asked, small traces of anger laced in his words. "Muta came to us, told us you hadn't returned. We've been looking for you for hours!"

Haru didn't know what to say. "I-I had no idea. I'm...uh, I'm sorry."

Baron sighed and grabbed her hand in a tight hold that almost stung and began to hastily pull Haru through the maze. "What were you thinking, going into the maze? And at this time of night?!" he fumed.

Haru stayed silent for a moment, feeling very foolish and childlike. "I don't know," she said in a small voice.

They continued to walk through the maze in silence, Baron leading the way and dragging Haru behind him as he went. Haru's gaze was downcast the whole time, feeling quite embarassed with herself. The ackward silence was think in the air, making Haru feel uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. She did this several times before she got up the nerve to say something.

"I...I really am sorry," she whispered.

She wondered if Baron had heard her, because he continued on for a while as if he hadn't. He finally stopped and released her hand and running his own through his hair. "I'm sorry if I was short with you," he murmured.

"It's okay," she whispered. The night air was so quite that even her whisperes sounded like shouts.

Baron turned to face her, a converned look on his face. "No, it's not. I was just...I was so worried. I thought something had happened to you." He explained. "If anything had happened to you..." he didn't continue, he just walked over to Haru and gently took her hand in his, softly running his thumb over her palm.

"I didn't know I'd get lost," she said, feeling light headed at his closenss to her. "I was going insane, I just wanted to walk about and clear my head."

"You know, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

"I know.." she murmured, only vaugly aware of her back pressing up against one of the stone walls. When had that happened, she wondered.

A single gloved hand reached out to cup her cheek softly, while the other gloved hand still held her own. "Haru..."

Haru's breath hitched slightly, and she licked her lips nervously. He's so close, oh so close. I think I might faint. She looked up into Baron's emearald eyes. They were darker than normal, glowing in a way that Haru couldn't take her eyes off of them.

Baron was gazing into her eyes, as well. He smiled at her softly, then leaned foward slighty, his lips only centimeters away from her own.

Haru whimpered. He's teasing me, she moaned to herself. I didn't know he had this side to him. Haru decided that she was liking this side of Baron more and more by the second.

As if reading her thoughts, Baron chuckled, then leaned in to gently touch his lips to her own in a sweet but chaste kiss. It didn't last but five seconds before Baron pulled back slightly, a questioning look on his face.

Haru could tell he wanted to say something, but she wouldn't let him. She reached behind his neck and pulled his head towards her, crushing her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure he couldn't escape. He hesitantly snaked his own around her waist, pulling her closer.

Haru enjoyed the feeling of his lips against her own as he playfully niped and sucked her bottom lip with his own, but a nagging thought in the back of her head surfaced. _He thinks you're Louise..._

Baron pushed her further against the stone wall, trying to get as close to her as possible as he began to explore the sweetness inside Haru's mouth. And Haru liked it. No, she loved it. She knew that nothing else mattered but this moment. Here, in the maze, in the middle of the night. Nothing else existed.

But she couldn't help but think..._he doesn't want me, he wants Louise_. And before she could stop herself, tears were slowly streaming down her face.

Baron felt wetness on his face and pulled away from Haru to see her crying. He brought his hand up to wipe her tears away, but she backed away from him. Well, as best she could with the wall right behind her.

Confused, Baron stepped back, giving her space. "Haru?"

Haru wiped her own tears away then turned to face him. "Baron, I need to know something."

"Anything," he breathed out. "I'll tell you anything you need to know."

"Are you kissing be because you want to kiss me, or are you kissing be because I look exactly like Louise."

Baron flinched, and Haru knew the answer right then and there. Tears began to form in her eyes again.

Baron sighed and ran a hand over his face. "How do you know about Louise?" he asked.

"Muta told me."

"Muta had no right to tell you!" he exclaimed angrily, slamming his hand against the wall and closing his eyes.

"I asked him to tell me!" Haru shouted at him.

Baron turned around to look at her in confusion. "Why? Why did you need to know?"

"I had the right to know! Everyone else knew about her, except for me. Everyone knew about your relationship with her, except for me. And her I am...and you kissed...and..augh!" she couldn't even put a full sentance together, she was crying so hard, so she did the next best thing. She ran.

To her surprise, they had stopped just a few feet away from the exit to the maze. So she ran out, ran to the castle, ran up the stairs, and then rain to her room. She sat at the door, looking frantically around her room. She dashed over to her vanity and pulled out the vial she had been given by the tabby cat. She looked at the vial for a while, then carefully clutched it in her hand and walked out of her door.

She needed to go home now. She had a decision to make.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I had you all waiting so long (Senior year had me busy), but I think I more than made up for the long wait with this chapter, don't you think? Wink wink. So, we are one step closer to the end. One more chapter left, and maybe an epilogue. 

Kudos and thanks to all who reviewed. I really enjoy reading such nice comments about thi story. It pushes me to work harder. So, thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine. Duh. :

* * *

_Confused, Baron stepped back, giving her space. "Haru?"_

_Haru wiped her own tears away then turned to face him. "Baron, I need to know something."_

"_Anything," he breathed out. "I'll tell you anything you need to know."_

"_Are you kissing me because you want to kiss me, or are you kissing me because I look exactly like Louise?"_

_Baron flinched, and Haru knew the answer right then and there. Tears began to form in her eyes again._

_Baron sighed and ran a hand over his face. "How do you know about Louise?" he asked._

"_Muta told me."_

"_Muta had no right to tell you!" he exclaimed angrily, slamming his hand against the wall and closing his eyes._

"_I asked him to tell me!" Haru shouted at him._

_Baron turned around to look at her in confusion. "Why? Why did you need to know?"_

"_I had the right to know! Everyone else knew about her, except for me. Everyone knew about your relationship with her, except for me. And her I am...and you kissed...and...Augh!" she couldn't even put a full sentence together, she was crying so hard, so she did the next best thing. She ran._

_To her surprise, they had stopped just a few feet away from the exit to the maze. So she ran out, ran to the castle, ran up the stairs, and then rain to her room._

* * *

With All My Heart

Chapter 9

Haru grasped onto the doorknob and wrenched the door open, the old door groaning in protest of the rough treatment. Once she stepped into her room she continued to take her frustrations out on the door as she threw the door back in place, shutting it with an angry smash so forceful that the portraits on the wall rattled noisily. Tears streamed silently down her face as she could no longer hold in her pain. She slipped up against the door and slowly slides down to the floor while clutching her legs and sobbing into her knees.

"What a fool you are, Haru." She choked out between her sobs. "A big, hairy, blubbering fool."

She couldn't help but berate herself mentally for this whole thing. What had she expected? For Baron to fall in love with her and then they could live happily ever after? Haru shorted inwardly as she rubbed the tears from her eyes and slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, slumping into the middle of the room. Dazed and confused, she looked all around her, as if seeing everything for the first time. Her eyes journeyed all around the room, to every nook and cranny, searching for something. Her mind wasn't sure what her eyes were looking for until the journey stopped when her eyes landed on the vanity; specifically the draw that was slightly ajar.

She knew what was in the drawer. Essentially, her future lay safely in there. Well, one option for her future. But right now it looked like the best option. Her only option.

Haru hesitantly padded over to the vanity and ran her hands over the soft contours, stalling for time until her nerves straightened out. She took a deep breath and slowly slid the draw open, as if she were afraid of what she might find. The vial glinted merrily in the light as she picked it up and cradled it gently in her hand.

She hid it in her pocket and walked to the door. Before she walked out, she turned around and glanced around her room. She was making a mental picture, because she would never be returning.

"It's time I grew up and stopped living in a fairytale world," she whispered into the cool night air.

* * *

Muta trudged into the royal dining hall and sloppily plopped down into an empty seat, which happened to be beside Toto. Muta grunted a good morning before he began to shovel food into his plate. He layered it with eggs, bacon, rice, sautéed fish, sausage, and lots of gravy.

Toto gagged inwardly. "Muta, must you eat all of that? You're acting like a pig eating slop!"

"What? I'm hungry."

"Yes, I can see that, but you don't have to single handedly cause world hunger!"

"Shut your mouth, bird brain, or I'll eat you too!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Why I outta—"

The door flung open and a flustered Yuki jogged in. She stopped in front of the table where Muta had his hands around Toto's neck frozen in mid strangle as the two of them looked at her with concern.

"Yuki, what's the matter?"

"Have you seen Haru?"

"Not since I talked with her last night," Muta said as he retracted his claws from around Toto's neck.

"Oh dear, oh goodness, Oh my…" She rattled on. "I had the entire grounds checked and there is no sign of her. Oh, what will Baron say?" She worried to herself.

"Baron doesn't know yet?" Toto asked with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What don't I know yet?" Replied Baron from behind them.

They all jumped and turned to look at him, only to look away a second latter. It was Yuji who finally broke the silence and looked him in the eye. "Haru is missing."

Baron was stunned. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it, only to open it again and then close it. He repeated this pattern for a while until he could choke out a few words. "How?"

"I'm not sure. I went to check on her this morning and she wasn't there. I looked everywhere to find her and then I had to resort to having the guards check the palace grounds. Lune is with them, they are still searching…Baron, I'm sorry. I don't know how this could have happened…"

"Yuki, don't blame yourself. Maybe she just decided to go for a walk…"

The sound of marching alerted the group towards the entrance and no sooner had they turned to face the door when Lune marched in with a group of guards behind him.

"Lune!" Yuki called out to her love.

"I found a trespasser. He may be able to answer our questions," Lune said as he motioned for the guards to bring the prisoner forward. The guards threw a tabby cat out into the middle of the group.

"Ow, heeey. That hurt! I have basic feline rights too, ya know.." The tabby cat muttered.

"Tell me cat, what is your name?" Lune questioned.

"Eugene." He muttered, clearly embarrassed by his given name. "But my friends call me Gene."

"Eugene, what have you done with Haru?" Lune pressed on.

The tabby cat looked shocked. "Miss Haru? Nothing! I swear it. I would never cause harm to Miss Haru—she saved my life!"

That's when something in Baron's mind clicked. Tabby cat…saved by Haru….Hadn't Haru said a Tabby cat had turned her into her feline form? Baron pushed his way to the front of the group and came to stand in front of Eugene. "Haru saved you….does that mean you are the one who is responsible for turning her into a feline?"

Eugene ducked his head in shame. "Yesss…But it was what she wanted! Or, at least, what I thought she wanted. That's why I'm here. I came to give her the antidote."

The room went silent. Baron stood still for a while, and then he took off running towards the exit.

"Baron—"

"I'm going to go get Haru!" He called out before he vanished around the corner.

Yuki walked over to stand beside Lune and Lune wrapped his arms tightly around his love. "I hope everything is going to be ok." She whispered into his shoulder.

"It will. Baron knows what to do," Lune replied as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Haru sat on the window seal of her home, watching her mother busy herself in the kitchen. She was mentally listing pros and cons of her situation. Obviously pros are larger, but the cons are more appealing. She could feel her hair stand up on the back of her neck and she looked down to see Baron standing below her. She looked away for a moment, continuing to watch her mother for a few more minutes, before she jumped down o confront him.

"Haru—"

"You don't have to say anything. I should apologize to you."

"No—"Baron stops as he sees the vial in her hand. "So you found it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. It's selfish of me. I-I know that I've been…a burden to everyone, and I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to do this, Haru." Baron pleaded.

"Don't I?"

Baron couldn't speak; instead he tossed a book at her feet.

"W-what's this?"

"You wanted to know what I was reading. Well? Go a head; pick it up."

Haru shakily bend down and ever so carefully lifted the book off of the ground. She handled it with such care, as if it were made of glass. Carefully dusting off the grime from the ground, she ran her fingers over the letters as she read the title out loud to herself. "Souls Reborn: A Diagnosis." Her brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand…?"

"Basically, the book explains the process of the rebirth of souls."

Haru nodded. "Okay..?"

"It wasn't just by chance that you fell into the world of the cat kingdom. Not every person can turn into a cat figurine."

"What are you trying to say, baron? Just tell me..." she pleaded.

"I believe that you and Louise share the same soul."

"…I-I…" Haru stuttered, trying to understand what was going on. "I'm Louise!?"

Baron chuckled. "No. You are you, you always have been, and you always will be."

"So…Then Louise is like…a previous life?"

"Yes, exactly."

Haru flipped through the book then snapped it shut. "What does all of this mean, exactly?"

"It means that maybe this didn't happen by accident, Haru. Maybe you were meant for this."

"I don't know…I'm so confused."

"…and to answer your question, Haru, I wanted you." He whispered softly but firmly as he looked into her eyes. "It's always been you."

"You don't really mean that…"

"Yes. I do. And I just want you to know that whatever decision you make, as long as it makes you happy, I'll be happy for you."

Haru nods and pops open the vial. This sound alerts baron that Haru has made her decision to become human, so he turns around, not being able to watch the process. However, he hears liquid hitting the floor and the cork pops back in. He turns around and Haru is swaying nervously, a smile on her face.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. No going back now," she says, referring to the spilled mess on the ground.

Baron walks up to Haru slowly and stops just an inch away. He places both gloved hands on her face, caressing her fur lovingly.

"You're sure?" He repeated again.

"Yes." She declared with a smile on her lips.

"Good." He returns her smile as his lips descend on her own.

Haru's hands slowly come to life and wrap around his broad shoulders. She leaned up on her tip toes to move was close as possible, trying to accommodate his slightly taller frame.

Brushing his lips against hers, he let himself fall deeper into this kiss. Baron smiled against her lips as he felt her hand come to rest on his neck and in response he curled his arm around Haru's waist, pulling her against him. He responded to the kiss with a fierce passion as she clung to him tightly. His soft lips caressed her own so tenderly, she almost felt as if she was dieing a little inside with every kiss.

Finally Baron released her, and they leaned their foreheads against each others, trying to catch their breaths.

"I love you, Baron Humbert Von Gekkengin."

"I love you too, Haru." Smiling, Baron cupped her face and kissed her again, savoring having her in his arms. Haru hugged him tightly as he released her lips. "Loving you has been the greatest adventure I will ever experience."

THE END

* * *

A/N: It's doooone! It's doooone! Happy times are here at last.

Sorry this took so long…a year exactly! This wasn't planned, I swear…I had writers block like you wouldn't believe! I've slowly been adding to it one month at a time, and it wasn't until this morning that I finally broke the plot problem I was having.

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! It was very encouraging to have such great reviews to read, it's what kept me writing during this year. I love you guys!

I do plan to write an epilogue in order to tie together this story with the sequel I have planned. However, the sequel isn't ready yet so I won't be posting the epilogue until I get closer to starting the sequel. So don't forget about me. There is more to come from me in the future!

-CL


End file.
